


Zombie

by grandlovers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, This is cursed, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandlovers/pseuds/grandlovers
Summary: Of all the methods Lobelia has used in his search for happiness, he had not yet explored the bliss of teeth marks on his skin.





	Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> MY HYPERFIXATION STRIKES AGAIN! except this time with GBF! i decided to write this as my way of celebrating of starting the Arcarum event aka my journey of grinding for this absolute piece of shit. 
> 
> enjoy!

There weren't many noises that could compare to the ones Lobelia loved most. His favorite of all, the crunch of bone and the spurt of blood, was easily attainable. Any human would do, and with enough force either from his mortal fists or the godlike power of The Tower, he could reach his perfect state of euphoria. In mere hours, he could reduce an island to rubble and torn corpses. 

But, he figured _this_ would do. Every slide of his cock inside her made that familiar, wet squelch he adored. Though to obtain it took more time than he would mind spending—an arduous process of seduction filled with honey-dripped words and well-placed touches—, the pure ecstasy she gave him made it all worth it. Instead of plunging his hand in her chest and ripping her heart out, he softened the blow by making her heart skip a beat with a beaming smile. The damage was done, and she had become putty in his hands. 

She squealed and moaned underneath him, which was rather wholesome compared to screams of pain. Her eyes rolled back, an image he found he enjoyed. Mouth agape, hair swept back with sweat, and her thighs trembled with each thrust. His hands squeezed her waist as he used it as leverage, fingertips digging into her ribcage. With skin soft as velvet, he dreamed of ripping it apart and indulging in the mess that would ensue. 

The fantasy was cut short when he felt teeth on his shoulder. Her mildly sharp canines had not yet pierced his skin, as it seemed her biting was less an act of violence and more her attempt of trying to control the endless stream of lascivious noises spewing out of her mouth. She caught on to his needy gasps, and playfully nipped at the thin skin of his collarbone. 

Something heavy snapped inside him. 

" _Bite me_."

She indulged, adding just a little more pressure. Not enough. 

"Harder, ma chérie. Bite me!" His voice shook, the red organ in his chest beating rapidly as images flooded his mind. Heat swarmed his body, giving him an extra boost to continue fucking her mercilessly. 

Wetness gushed out of her and down his length, and by the spasm of her muscles, she was close to her climax. Dizzy with lust, she bit down and he felt a dull ache start to radiate from his shoulder. He felt a shift in his collarbone as her teeth scraped it. His cock twitched upon realizing that there would be a bruised, bloody imprint of teeth on his shoulder. A sharpness replaced the ache, and like he wanted, tiny beads of blood popped up at the surface of his skin, staining her teeth. 

"Yes! Yes!" he repeated. "Don't stop! Mark me!"

Being a bit of a sadist herself, she sank her teeth deeper and heard a subtle squish of skin. Though unlike him, she did not enjoy serious bodily harm so she pulled away. A sigh left his lips, basking in the mix of pain and pleasure that wracked him. 

She clutched the nape of his skin, the short trim of hair prickling her fingers as she tugged him farther down. Plush lips traced his jawline and peppered sweet love bites all over his neck. His pulse thumped in his jugular, and the sensation of her lips flush against it almost made him come. A thought of her giving him a gentle kiss before ripping his throat out with her teeth crossed his mind. 

Russet eyes fluttered, "D-Don't stop.."

The sounds, oh, the sounds! Moans of depraved lust rang in his ear, along with flesh slapping against flesh, and the wet smacking of sloppy kisses on his collarbone. What a beautiful toy he had picked. 

He returned the favor, trailing his lips over her neck and chest. A bite there, a suck there, leaving his mark all over. 

No, these sounds weren't his favorite, but he found himself going insane from the pulsing in his cock and the heavy thumps in his chest. For the time being, she was enough. He'll keep her delicious sounds in his pocket, drink every drop of her essence and leave pretty bruises over her saintly skin. 

Lobelia opened his mouth, his teeth teasing the nook of her neck and shoulder—it was his turn to _devour_ her.


End file.
